One Day at Detention"
by Ivy3
Summary: OK people! You asked for another game fic, so I delivered! I'm sorry I couldn't come up with a different game, you can always give me suggestions and so what happens? Some students get detention and they decide to play truth or dare (YOUR kind). Please R/


Disclaimer: HP and his world belong to J.K Rowling, not me!

This is another attempt at comedy, since I got good reviews on the first one. Same game, just YOUR version of Truth or Dare. The other one was how you play it here where I come from. If you have any ideas on games, please I'm open to suggestions! You can email me my pushing on my name or add it to your review. By the way, I stole the idea from a "Dawson's Creek" episode, so smite me!

Professor Snape was furious. 

"Longbottom! Go to my office and wait for me there!" The bell rang and the students hurried out of class. Snape swooshed his wand over the mess in his class. His face was red with anger, as Neville managed yet again to create havoc. He stormed out of class trying to decide on a punishment. 

***********************

"Mr. Malfoy, will you kindly see me after you return from the hospital wing", Professor McGonagall said dangerously. Some Gryffindors smirked.

"You too Potter." They were not laughing now. Malfoy started to call Hermione mudblood in the middle of the hallway and though Hermione tried to stop him, Harry provoked Malfoy back. It resulted in the two sending curses at each other. Professor McGonagall was there and prevented anyone from getting hurt. The two went to their separate classes, not before sending hateful looks at each other.

*********************

Neville was surprised to see other people arriving at the entrance to Snape's office.

Seamus, Dean and Hermione from Gryffindor and Cho Chang from Ravenclaw were there as well. 

"What are you doing here?" He asked them as he neared the office.

"I got caught playing cards in the middle of class" Seamus shrugged. 

"I was playing with him", Dean explained.

Neville looked at Hermione who blushed. "I… I got mad and I said something I shouldn't have." She said in a whisper.

"Ah good. You're all here."

They turned and met Snape's dark gaze.

"Professor Dumbledore decided that since there are many detentions due in one time, you will all serve them together."

They glanced at him curiously. 

"Tomorrow is a Saturday. You must ALL be at the library at 8:00 AM sharp. At which point you will commence your punishment." Snape turned his back on them. "You are all dismissed."

The students left to their separate ways, wondering what the Headmaster had in store for them.

**************

Harry woke up the next day and looked at his watch.

7:45

He woke Ron up. He saw him earlier in Professor McGonagall's office. Apparently Ron, Fred and George decided to take care of malfoy's goons after Harry and Malfoy's fight. 

"What? No mums… Ten more minutes…" Ron muttered. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Ron get up! We have to be at detention soon!" Ron quickly got up and yawned.

"I wonder what we're gonna do at the library…" He said tiredly, getting changed.

"I have no idea." Harry admitted, getting changed himself. He glanced at the empty beds in the dorm.

"Ron? Where're Neville, Seamus and Dean?"

"Beats me." Ron said. "Probably went to have some breakfast, which we should do too before there is none." The two went to eat breakfast and then headed to the library.

**************

"Well isn't this a little gathering?" Malfoy smirked as Harry and Ron got there on time.

They were surprised to see Hermione, Neville, Cho, Seamus, Dean and Angelina there as well.

"Now that you are all here I can tell you your punishment." Professor Dumbledore said smiling. "It appears as though you have… Problems getting along with each other. So I decided to allow you youngsters to bond. You will not leave the library until 14:00. I have noticed that children tend to return books to the wrong place, so I have taken all the books down the shelves. You will rearrange them alphabetically and categorically. That is all, good day!" He finished and left them. They all sighed and entered the library.

They all stared at the books carpeting the floor.

"The old man has gone nuts!" Malfoy cried. "We can't put them all back! It will take hours! Days!"

"Well we have 6 hours, so I suggest we get to it", Hermione said seriously. 

"Each of us will take a Category and cover it." Angelina suggested. They all concurred and it was settled. 

They spread out and began to work. After about an hour of serious work things got out of hand. The Weasley twin kept using "Accio" to move books out of people's reach and pretty soon everyone were moving books in the air.

"Stop it!" Hermione shouted, drawing everyone's attention. Unfortunately that caused a dozen books to come tumbling down, hitting them on the head. "We won't get this done unless you stop acting like stupid babies!" She yelled angrily. They nodded and got back to work. 

"So, what are you in for, Hermione?" Ron asked her curiously from his stack of books. 

"Hmmm? Oh, I said something to a teacher." She said embarrassed. 

"What did you say?" Harry was curious as well.

Hermione blushed deeply. "I told Professor Snape that he's a nasty git and I don't know how they ever hired him." She whispered fast.

Ron, Harry and anyone within earshot stared at Hermione.

"He made Ginny cry!" She said indignantly.

"He did what?" The three Weasleys asked at once.

"He told her she's a poor excuse for a witch and that she shouldn't be in Hogwarts", Hermione explained.

"Why that-" Ron started.

"Careful Weasley." Malfoy teased. "I'll tell him."

"Not if you don't have a tong", Fred hissed. Malfoy returned to his shelf. Most of the time they used the wand to bring them the books and by 12:00 they were finally done. 

They were all tired and they collapsed at a table silently. 

At 12:30 Cho spoke. "What now?" She asked bored.

"We wait" George answered. "I tried the doors earlier, he locked them with a spell. We can't leave until he lets us out."

"So what do we do in the mean time?" Seamus asked bored.

"Read a book?" Hermione asked. They all groaned and shot her dirty looks. "Just a suggestion!"

"I can't believe he locked me in here we YOU", Malfoy complained.

"Careful ferret, this time you don't have your bullies to back you up", Ron hissed.

Malfoy reddened. "Say Weasley- how's that fat mother of yours? Still fat?"

Fred and George jumped from their seats and a fight ensued. They were too tired to pick up their wands, so they resulted in regular fighting. With a swooping gesture of her wand Hermione split them up.

"Guys! We have another hour and a half to spend together", she said. "And killing each other won't help us get out of here any faster!"

"No, but it would sure make the stay more pleasurable", George said coldly.

"Boys!" Angelina cried exasperated and stood besides Hermione. "There got to be something we can do!"

"Maybe…" Neville started quietly, hesitating. They all looked at him.

"What?" They asked in unison. 

"We could…Play a game?"

Malfoy snorted but the rest seemed more excited.

"That game Hermione taught us", Fred said mischievously. 

"Truth or Dare", Hermione said.

"How do you play?" Cho asked curiously. Harry explained to her the rules.

"But I don't have a bottle", Hermione stated.

"Improvise." Harry told her, she nodded.

"I don't know…," Ron said. "I didn't like the dares…"

"All you got was to kiss Hermione on the cheek!" Dean said laughing. "We got a whole lot worse! Especially Neville!"

They all nodded remembering how Neville had to walk over to Snape and express his love towards him it was quite hilarious. 

"I don't know", Harry said smiling. "My dare wasn't THAT bad." He smiled and held Cho's hand. Ever since he was dared to ask her out they were an inseparable couple.

"So it's settled!" Angelina said and they sat down in a circle.

"I'm not playing a stupid muggle game", Malfoy muttered.

"No one offered", Ron said and Hermione explained the new rules.

"OK, I'll start. I ask whoever I want 'truth or dare?' and I ask him a question or give him a dare. Then he asks whoever he wants and that's how it goes." They nodded and the game began.

"Harry, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He smiled; thinking how well the last one went.

"I dare you to jump on your chair in the middle of Snape's class and cry: 'I'm a chicken!' three times."

Harry stared at her long and hard. The rest began to laugh.

"Ron, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Are you in love with Hermione?" Ron , before whispering.

"Yes." Hermione stared at him shocked. 

"Ron! I didn't know… I… I feel the same way about you!" Ron smiled slightly.

"Fred, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Did you write down on the wall: 'Snape is a slimy git?'"

Fred and George laughed before answering "yes!"

"Seamus, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to run around the hallways one time tomorrow, wearing nothing but your shorts."

Seamus gulped and asked:

"Hermione, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who do you love more- Krum or Ron?"

Ron stared at her intently and she smiled back, blushing.

"Ron." He smiled back at her. Harry rolled his eyes. 

"Will you ask someone already?"

"Angelina, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you have a crush on Fred?"

"Yes", she whispered giggling. Fred smiled triumphantly.

"Dean, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go to Slytherin's common room and yell: 'I'm a Slytherin at heart!'" Everyone laughed, and Malfoy stared at him. 

"I think I might join after all." He mumbled and sat down next to Angelina and Dean.

"Cho, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Harry in front of the whole school!"

Harry and Cho blushed. 

"Malfoy, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you love Pansy?"

"No", he muttered.

"Longbottom, truth or dare?"

Neville gulped. "Truth."

Were you crying when Snape kicked you out of class?" He asked viciously.

"Yes", Neville whispered. "George, truth or dare?"

"Dare." George said.

"I dare you to slip one of your Canary Creams to Snape."

Everyone laughed and they heard a voice from behind them say:

"Hello there!" They turned to see Dumbledore standing in the entrance. "I hope I'm not interrupting?"

"No!" They all cried at once, getting up. 

"Good! You've done a splendid job, really! I should invite you to clean up here more often!"

"No!" They all shouted. Dumbledore laughed.

"You're dismissed, go enjoy the rest of your day!" They all dashed out of there, smiling in anticipation for Monday.

*****************

The next day at breakfast Cho walked over to Gryffindor's table. She yanked Harry up and kissed him passionately in front of the entire school.

Next was potions. After about a half an hour of lecturing, Harry stood on his chair and started jumping and crying: "I'm a chicken! I'm a chicken! I'm a chicken!" After which he was asked to wait for Snape at his office. Yet after that kiss he got from Cho, a punishment from Snape seemed trivial. 

In between classes, Seamus took off his robe and ran around the halls with nothing but his shorts. Other than many stares from students, this event went unnoticed, since there were no teachers around.

When classes were over Dean went to the crowded Slytherin common (he received the password from an amused Malfoy) and ran into the dorm. He shouted once: "I'm a Slytherin at heart!" Before he was soaking wet. Malfoy waited for him with a water spell.

None of the players knew when George would do his dare. It was much harder to try and sneak a Canary Cream to Snape's meal, then it was to kiss your boyfriend in front of the whole school.

They waited at breakfast, lunch and dinner, but nothing seemed to happen. They were about to give up hope, when on the way to ask George when he intended to perform his dare they heard Snape scream:

"WEASLEY! GET OVER HERE! NOW!"

Their potions' master ran passed them in the hall, chasing after a scared George and they could swear they saw white feathers covering his robes.

-THE END! -

Like I said, give me ideas and games and I'll try to write. So, what did you think? I know I did the same game again, but I couldn't think of any and I thought it was kinda funny. What did you think?

-Ivy-


End file.
